Vezon
Będziemy tu siedzieć cicho, tak, że nawet nas nie zauważą... a nawet jeśli zauważą, powiedzą: Zobaczcie, jacy oni cisi i skryci. Muchy by nie skrzywdzili. Nie będą sie obawiali podejsć bliżej. A wtedy... a wtedy... Vezon nazywany niesłusznie siódmym Piraka, kiedyś był strażnikiem Maski Życia, a obecnie podróżuje bez własnej woli po alternatywnych wymiarach. Życiorys Vezon powstał gdy Piraka trafili do kryjówki Makuty w poszukiwaniu broni. Faktycznie, znaleźli jedną - Legendarną Włócznię Fuzji. Gdy Hakann wycelował z włoczni w Vezoka, włócznia wystrzeliła i rozdzieliła go na dwie części - jego, jak to później Vezon ujął, "żałosną stronę" i nowo powstałą istotę - Vezona. Vezon znał plany innych Piraka, gdyż miał pamięć Vezoka. W oddzielnym kanistrze przybył na Voya Nui i w jakiś sposób dotarł do Komnaty Maski Życia. Niestety maska była przeklęta - kiedy ją dotknął, Kanohi Ignika stopiła się z jego głową, a on sam połączył się z pająkiem Fenrakkiem. left|150px|thumb|Vezon Od tamtej pory Vezon dzień i noc, bez ustanku, strzegł maski życia przed każdym kto był na tyle odważny bądź głupi, by wejść do Komnaty Maski Życia. Kiedy Piraka przybyli odebrać Maskę Życia, Vezon zaczął z nimi walczyć. Wkrótce dołączyli do nich Inika. W czasie walki Vezon i Fenrakk wpadli do lawy i odrodzili się jako Vezon i Kardas.Toa Inika byli prawie pokonani, ale Jaller kazał Kongu użyć Maski Telepatii na Ignika, znaleźć jej myśli i przenieść je do umysłu vezona. Informacje, które otrzymał spralaliżowały Szalonego Skakdi. Dowiedział się bowiem, że maska zapragnęła Matoro. W gniewie, próbował zjednać Matoro z lawą wypełniającą jaskinię, ale Jaller użył kuli Zamor danej mu przez Axonna. Ta sfera zamroziła Vezona i jego wierzchowca na pewien czas, pozwalając Matoro wziąć Ignika z głowy vezona. Wraz z oderwaniem maski, Vezon stracił moce i został odcięty od Kardasa. Vezon śledził Toa Inika do Mahri Nui z naprawioną Włócznią Fuzji, ale gdy przechodził przez tunel, jego broń została spopielona przez moce Jallera. Vezon został wyniesiony przez Zyglaki. Zakon Mata Nui Vezon uciekł Zyglakom z pomocą Brutaki. Ten polubił go. Skakdi przyłączył się do jego drużyny by walczyć z Bractwem Makuta. Drużyna na początku składała się z Brutaki jako przywódcy, Roodaki, Takadoxa, Carapara, zdrajcy Makuta Spiriaha. Vezon został wybrany, gdyż drużyna potrzebowała mięsa armatniego, a dodatkowym atutem Vazona był brak strachu przed Bractwem. Grupa podróżowała do Stelt, aby nabyć statek, Vezon miał zranić handlowca, od którego go otrzymywali. Miało to wyglądać jakby naprawdę zdobył Roodake, którą wykorzystywali jako zapłatę. Jednakże, Brutaka znokautował Steltanina zanim Vezon go zaatakował. Brutaka poinformował swoją drużynę, że wyruszają na wyspę daleko na południu, by znaleźć Miserixa, dawnego przywódcę Bractwa Makuty. Podczas podróży Vezon był pierwszym, który zauważył ogromną liczbę Zyglaków, przyzwanych przez Spiriah. Kiedy zmierzali w stronę Zakaz, Vezon był uradowany mimo tego, że nigdy tam nie był i prawdopodobnie zostałby tam zabity przez Skakdi. Brutaka nakazał wtedy morskim stworzeniom żyjącym wokół Zakaz zniszczenia statków Zyglaków i przedstawił drużynie jej nowego członka - Lariskę. Po przypłynięciu do porośniętej lasem wyspy niedaleko brzegu z Południowego Kontynentu, Brutaka odzyskał tajny skład broni zostawionych tam przez Trinuma i Botara. Vezon otrzymał dzidę bez jakichkolwiek mocy. Wtedy to Tren Krom zaatakował i porwał Brutake, łapiąc w pułapkę drużynę na wyspie tworząc ogromne ściany wokół niej. Po zakończeniu przygód pod dowództwem Brutaki, Vezon został wysłany przez Zakon na Destral, w celu szpiegowania Tridaxa. W tym czasie dowiedział się o tym, że Tridax przez lata zbierał z innych wymiarów wcielenia Takanuvy, i zamieniał ich w Toa cieni za pomocą Kanohi Olmak. Kiedy Destral został zaatakowany przez Zakon, Vezon użył Olmak i dostał się na wyspę EP. Istota wypuściła na Helryx i Keetongu falę Protodermis, jednak to Vezon "odbył w nim kąpiel" i Olmak połączyła się z jego głową. Następnie teleportował się do innego wymiaru: na Bara Magna, na które trafiły istoty z Wszechświata Matoran. Trivia *Vezok nienawidzi Vezona. Gdy Zaktan tylko wspomniał o tym imieniu, Vezok nawrzeszczał na niego z wściekłością, a gdy kontynuował, Vezok z wściekłością pociął drzewo na kawałki. *Vezon jest kompetnie oszalały, sprawia że nawet Karzahni wygląda przy nim na normalną istotę. *Słowo "Vezon" oznacza "sobowtór" w dialekcie Matoran. *Dwie maski Vezona są ramionami Maxilosa. Broń i Umiejętności *Broń Vezona to Włócznia Fuzji. Pozwala mu połączyć ze sobą dwie różne rzeczy, także żywe, lub je rozdzielić. Wiadomo na pewno, że Włóczni użyto do stworzenia DH Prototype. ** Włócznia Fuzji w czasie walki w Komnacie MoLi została użyta przeciw Vezokowi i Reidakowi, zmieniając ich w Piraka Fusion. Później zostali rozdzieleni, a Włócznia zniszczona. ** Włócznia może rozdzielić Vezona i Fenrakka - jednak nie stanie się tak, bo "Maska Życia sobie tego nie życzy". *Wzrok Vezona pozwala mu widzieć przyszłość. Jest to moc ograniczona, jakkolwiek nie wiadomo dokładnie co znaczy "ograniczona". Zapewne Vezon widzi przyszłość tylko w pewnym odcinku czasu, np. tylko do 3 godzin w przyszłość, i nie może zobaczyć, co będzie później. *Vezon może absorbować energię kinetyczną (ruchu), dzięki czemu jeśli przeciwnik uderzy go dziesięć razy, on odpowie jednym uderzeniem o sile tamtych dziesięciu. Dzieli się tą mocą z Fenrakkiem, ale nie wiadomo, jak długo ona działa i czy rozmiar Fenrakka i Vezona nie zmniejsza mocy poprzez jej podział na dwie istoty. *Ma bardzo ciekawą cechę: ani trochę nie boi się Makuta. Inne * Sposób w jaki powstał Vezon jest powodem jego braku kręgosłupa, szaleństwa itp. * Vezon, jako że jest połączony z Fenrakkiem, mówi o sobie w liczby mnogiej ("my"), niczym Gollum z LotR o sobie i Pierścieniu. * Vezon to jedyny Piraka który nie nosi miotacza Zamor i nie ma mocy elementarnej, która została w ciele Vezoka. * Vezon nie cierpi innych Piraka * Vezon boi się Zyglaków. W końcu , niewiele brakowało a zostałby ich obiadem. * Vezon jest strasznie oszalały. Informacje o zestawie right|150px|thumb|Vezon i Fenrakk jako set * Vezon i Fenrakk zostali wydani jako duży zestaw w Sierpniu 2006 roku. Vezon to drugi (po Makucie) zestaw, którego twarz jest obustronna. Oprócz tego jest częścią kombineru tworzącego Kardasa. *Kiedy obróci jego głowę (fliphead) to z drugiej strony ma połączoną z głową srebną Kanohi Ignika. Jest ona dosłownie zespolona z głową. Cytaty * Masz rację, Fenrakk, wiem... nadchodzą inni... aby zabrać naszą Maskę... musimy się upewnić, że zostaną z nami... Na zawsze. ** Vezon i Fenrakk przed bitwą z Piraka. * Głupi, głupi ja! Gdybym wtedy wiedział to co wiem teraz... może nikt nie musiałby dziś umierać. Podążałem kamiennymi schodami, nie niepokojony przez nikogo. Czułem się, jakby coś czekało na mnie... Znalazłem komnatę... Maska czekała na mnie... Podszedłem... i dotknąłem Kanohi Igniki, Maski Życia. I świat eksplodował... Kiedy znów mogłem logicznie pomyśleć, byłem tu... połączony z tobą, Fenrakk, z Maską Życia na głowie... Byłem jej nowym strażnikiem i będę aż do dnia, w którym umrę... jeśli umrę. Ale, gdy pomyślimy o naszych gościach, to nie trzeba się martwić, nie, Fenrakk? ** Czekając na Piraka. * Vezon: Oczywiście, że tak! Nie jestem tylko strażnikiem Maski, jestem czymś więcej... Maska jest częścią mnie! Jestem przeklęty za próbę wykradzenia maski i mam jej strzec całe swe życie, przez całą wieczność... jestem przeklęty... a wy jesteście zgubieni. ** Toa Inika w komnacie MoLi * Przepraszam, brutalny władco ostrzy, lubujący się w ogrodnictwie. Nigdy nie spotkałem, się z żadnym Makutą twarzą w twarz i nie chciałbym, jeśli miałby mnie wdeptać w ziemię i zmieszać z ziarenkami brudu. Myślę, że przyda ci się ktoś jeszcze... Jestem Vezon przez 'n, widzisz, nie Vezok przez 'k... ** Vezon do Brutaki w Zjednoczeni w Lęku * Zyglaki ? Zyglaki nie mają przyjaciół.. tylko niedojedzone posiłki !! **Na destralu w Brothers in Arms *''Jestem tu, by cię zabić - powiedział Mazeka. '' ''- O! - rozjaśnił się Vezon. - Wiedziałem, że jest coś, co w tobie lubię. '' "- Ale, skoro nie jesteście zainteresowani - mówił Vezon, niewzruszony komentarzami towarzyszy, - cóż, w takim razie nie powiem wam, że podłoga się rusza. Sami na to wpadnijcie." '' '' Vezon w "Zjednoczeni W Lęku" Pojawienie * BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil (We Flashbacku) * Comic 2: Vengeance of Axonn (Jedynie wspomniany) * Comic 3: Showdown * Comic 4: A Cold Light Dawns * BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play (Pierwsze pojawienie) * BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno * Comic 5: In Final Battle * Zjednoczeni w Lęku * BIONICLE: Dark Hunters (Nie zostało wspomniane jego imię) * BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated (Jedynie wspomniany) * Voya Nui Online Game (Niekanoniczne pojawienie) * 2006 Titan Promo Animation (Niekanoniczne pojawienie) * BIONICLE Heroes (Niekanoniczne pojawienie) * Władanie Cieni * Bracia w Wojnie Kategoria:Tytani